


The Fiddle and The Bow

by FourEyedMonster



Category: The Sanity Circus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Trans Character, Detective Noir, Does this count as detective noir idk, Gen, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Mentions of Death, Multi, Murder Mystery, Nonbinary Attley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Male Character, transfem character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourEyedMonster/pseuds/FourEyedMonster
Summary: Fletch Gray has finally been hired at the detective agency he has admired his whole life, and it just so happens that his first case sends him stumbling along with his new coworker, Attley Grimshaw, in a complicated world of lies and deception.Will they eventually find the truth of who they were?Or will trying to solve this mystery only help them lose themselves.
Relationships: Fletch Gray & Attley Grimshaw, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Fiddle and The Bow

**Author's Note:**

> TW for death and mentions of rot

People walked through the warm and mellow colors of the N.O. chatting amongst themselves as Fletch Grey stalked down the bright hallways, his silhouette of blue and gloom setting him apart from his setting. He was a new hire, here to uphold a legacy and his family name. The Grays were known as original members of the detective agency, putting high expectations on Fletch for simply existing.

Expectations that only increased as the file was placed in his hand and he was assigned to work alongside another Detective. And that Detective happened to have an office inside the building, tucked away in the shadows. He had no idea what awaited him behind the door he now stood in front of, files under his arm, hand positioned and ready to knock. Fletch read the unpolished golden plaque on the door…

Attley Grimshaw… 

An unusual name, perhaps derived from the name Atticus. Simply an interesting thought he kept with him as he knocked on the door, uniform and stiff as per usual. 

“Come in!” A voice came from the other side of the door, cheerful and bright accompanied with a soft thump on the floor. Fletch gathered himself, twisting the doorknob and pushed open the door. And yet he was aghast by the scene in front of him.

There stood Attley Grimshaw, a lanky person dressed in colorful and… fruity attire. They grinned at him. Fletch observed that their smile took up most of their face when in action, the motion looking well practiced. Surrounding them were various decorations, unfinished buildings made of cards, boards and notes and scraps of newspaper. On the floor lay a few, presumably fallen books from the leaning bookcase, propped up by a broom handle that was held steady by a hole through the floor. 

“Hello there!” They grinned, fixing a dart board onto the wall, “Here for a game?”

Fletch blinked, his expression quickly turning to a frown, “A case, actually, do you have any seats for anyone other than yourself.”

“You can sit on the couch!” They said, pointing at a couch filled with knick-knacks and a stack of newspapers. He sighed and sat down onto the couch. 

“Alright! What’s the case ‘bout?” Attley continued, sitting down on their swivel chair, spinning around as they talked. Fletch shifted uncomfortably against the items alongside him as he opened the file.

“He was uh.. found in an alley behind a bar earlier this morning. His name was John Birgenham, middle-aged, recently divorced. He uh-” Fletch made a disgusted face, “Apparently he died slowly, the wound was infected and the smell of rotting got him found. They immediately called a hospital that called his wife and now she’s hired the N.O.. His lips were stitched togeth-”

The file was quickly snatched up by Attley, bouncing on their heels with glee as they swept away the dust of their conspiracy board. They quickly pinned the sheets of the file to the board, allowing Fletch to see more of what was previously on the board.

Tales of grisly murders, clean and without a thread connecting the victims except for the stitched mouths. Attley huffed as they didn’t discover anything new. 

“Maybe we’ll find something at the crime scene?” Fletch suggested, Attley snapping their fingers and pointing at him

“Yes! Absolutely!” They replied, practically diving across their desk for their coat and hat, “You have a coat, right? Or at least a jacket?”

Fletch simply shrugged, almost shrieking in surprise as a jacket much larger than his size was chucked at him. It was a muddy brown color with a faint green stain on the sleeve. It smelled awful and Fletch wrinkled his nose in disgust.

“You… Want me to wear, this?”

“Yes! It’s cold outside! Now let’s go!” Attley ushered him out the door, slamming it behind them. They palmed their multiple pockets for their keys, in the meantime hastily tucking their shirt into their pants. Seconds later they pulled out a ring of many keys from their jacket pocket, fiddling around until they found the right one to lock the door with. The door clicked closed and Attley took Fletch by the arm, dashing through the hallways. 

“By the by!” They said, talking as they ran and Fletch struggled to keep up, “Your name?”

“Fletch! Fletch Gray!”

“Wonderful! I feel like we’re going to work this out soon enough!”

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely not going to finish this since I just did it for fun one night BUT. Have this. If I don't finish this fic this AU will die with me


End file.
